Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box
The Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box is a box-set of 20 6-inch Godzilla figures by Bandai Japan. It was released in January 2005. Information To celebrate Godzilla's 50th Anniversary, Bandai Japan produced Godzilla 1955, Godzilla 1962, Godzilla 1964, Godzilla 1965, Godzilla 1967, Godzilla 1968 and Godzilla 1984. This box set also features reissues of Godzilla 1954, Godzillasaurus (who was originally a part of the standard 8-inch line), King Ghidorah, Heisei Godzilla and Godzilla Junior from the Movie Monster Series, although their size and paint schemes are no different from previous lines. Anguirus, Gigan, Godzilla 1974, MechaGodzilla 1975, Fire Rodan, Burning Godzilla and Godzilla 1999 were also reissued from both the Movie Monster and Toho Kaiju series. However, the way they're done are different from the other five reissues. Anguirus and Gigan were given new paint schemes, Anguirus is done in gray vinyl with black highlights and Gigan is done in black vinyl. Godzilla 1974 is given two different sculpts, one in which it had an arm exposing metal underneath which is based on Fake Godzilla from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla film and one in a new green vinyl with and a more ferocious face which is based on Godzilla 1975 from Terror of MechaGodzilla. Like Gigan, MechaGodzilla 1975 is done in black vinyl, with glossy black paint on various parts of the body, blue paint on the initials, orange for the number and the eyes and gold on the front. Fire Rodan is done in brown vinyl with beige highlights, therefore the figure is based on the regular version of the Heisei Rodan from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. Burning Godzilla is done in red vinyl with orange highlights. Supposedly, it is based on Godzilla from the end of the 1995 film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, in which Godzilla melts down. Godzilla 1999 is, not only given a new paint scheme, but is also rescaled. The figure is done in dark green vinyl with light green highlights and rose , whereas the Toho Kaiju Series Godzilla 1999 was done in black vinyl with purple . It is based on Godzilla 2000 from the 2000 film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. The box itself is 21-inches tall and just over 18-inches wide. The box is colored black with gold trim and lettering with Godzilla 2004's silhouette on the front of the box. The Memorial Box contains 28 cards featuring all of Godzilla's movies except the 1998 film. The Toho license sticker is the gold 50th Anniversary sticker with the year 2004 on the bottom and is found on the front of the box. No tags are included with the figures. Figures Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1954.JPG|Godzilla 1954 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1955.jpg|Godzilla 1955 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1962.jpg|Godzilla 1962 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1964.jpg|Godzilla 1964 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1965.jpg|Godzilla 1965 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1967.jpg|Godzilla 1967 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Anguirus.JPG|Anguirus Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1968.JPG|Godzilla 1968 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Gigan 1972.jpg|Gigan 1972 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Fake Godzilla.jpg|Fake Godzilla Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - MechaGodzilla 1975.JPG|MechaGodzilla 1975 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1975.jpg|Godzilla 1975 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1984.jpg|Godzilla 1984 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzillasaurus.jpg|Godzillasaurus Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - King Ghidorah 1991.jpg|King Ghidorah 1991 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1992.JPG| Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Rodan 1993.jpg|Rodan 1993 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla Junior.JPG|Godzilla Junior Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Meltdown Godzilla.JPG|Meltdown Godzilla Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 2000.jpg|Godzilla 2000 External Links *Vinyl Maddness (Part 1) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 2) Category:Toho Category:Toy Lines Category:Godzilla's 50th Anniversary Category:Bandai